


How to be good parents

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Orm和孩子们让Arthur操心透了





	How to be good parents

**Author's Note:**

> 《Lock Me Up》第二篇续篇  
> 育儿篇

“亚特兰蒂斯人是天生的战士”，Orm单手抱着三岁的女儿Nakoa向她展示那把属于他的三叉戟，他骄傲地对她宣布，“每一个亚特兰蒂斯的王族都要会使用三叉戟，我的女儿，等你再大些，你也会拥有一把属于你的三叉戟。”

他刚出生四个多月的儿子Kalin则被他抱在另一只手上懵懂地看着眼前的一切，他吸着自己的大拇指，安静地窝在母亲的怀里看着他的姐姐兴奋地跳了下来——而Orm没有丝毫要阻拦她这么做的意思——跌跌撞撞地跑到那把三叉戟旁边好奇地摸了起来。

刚和正义联盟洽谈完各项事宜的Arthur一推开卧室门就看到了他的女儿正在用她的小手推着悬浮着的至少有三个她那么高的三叉戟玩，而Orm则抱着他们的儿子站在一旁欣慰地看着Nakoa。他几乎是冲过去抱起了女儿，制止她试图用软乎乎的手指去触摸锋利的戟尖。

“你在干嘛，Arthur”，Orm皱起了眉，“她得知道该怎么正确地握住一把三叉戟。”

“我觉得这可以放到晚点再学?”Arthur叹了口气，他算是明白了他的弟弟是真的一点都不会带孩子。现在他不仅要操心两个孩子，还要操心Orm会不会带着他们的两个孩子一起干坏事或者是一不小心让他自己受到伤害。例如三天前，Nakoa想要去陆地上看看，尽管他再讨厌地表人，Orm也不忍心拒绝女儿的请求。因此，在没有告诉Arthur的情况下，Omega直接带着他们的女儿跑到了陆地上。在引起了一系列的混乱和差点卷进一场混战之后，好不容易才找到他们的Arthur将惹了大麻烦一大一小领回了亚特兰蒂斯。幸运的是，那天正好有海少侠和罗宾帮忙解决了那场因为和地表人“意见不合”引发的混战，不然Orm和Nakoa都有可能在那场混战中受伤。

“她是亚特兰蒂斯人，她必须学会像个战士作战”，Orm本想坚持，但看到他的女儿开心地抱住Arthur的胳膊，被Alpha逗得咯咯笑时，他让步了，“好吧，那就晚点，但她现在得去学习了。”

“什么?”

“Vulko会来教导她作为一个亚特兰蒂斯王族应有的礼仪和知识。”

“Orm，她才三岁。”Arthur开始感到头疼。

“三岁已经可以学习了。”

“Dad”，Nakoa软乎乎的小手紧紧地抓着Arthur壮实的胳膊，她可怜巴巴地看着父亲——她真的不想坐在那里听Vulko讲上几个小时的亚特兰蒂斯的历史和传统。

“我们又不是斯巴达人”，Arthur试图说服Orm，“这对她来说还太早了。”

“斯巴达人?那是什……Kalin！”Orm阻止了试图钻进他衣领里的儿子，他把咿咿呀呀地挥动着双手的婴儿举到自己眼前，“坏孩子”

“带Nakoa去Vulkal那”，闹腾起来的Kalin让Orm忘记了和Arthur的争执，他一边哄着Kalin一边将Arthur赶了出去，尽管他们已经有两个孩子了，他还是不习惯让Arthur看到他给孩子哺乳的样子——这会让他感到尴尬。

“所以，我们现在去哪玩?”被赶出卧室的Arthur朝女儿挤了挤眼睛，在女儿欢呼着搂紧了他的脖子后，他们一同决定了去亚特兰蒂斯的皇都里探险。他们花了好几个小时在皇都里闲逛，Arthur甚至带她去了他第一次来亚特兰蒂斯时藏身的那艘海底的沉船里探险。等Nakoa玩累了以后，他才把女儿送回她自己的房间，给累得几乎一躺到床上就睡着了的女儿盖上她的小被子，把她最喜欢的玩偶放到她的枕头边后亲了亲女儿的额头。

Arthur轻轻关上女儿房间的门，估摸着Orm已经喂完了他们的儿子，是的，他早就知道Orm为什么要赶他出去，实际上在Nakoa刚出生时，Alpha就撞破了好几次Orm给女儿哺乳，他恼羞成怒的弟弟挥舞着三叉戟差点在他的肚子上戳出个洞来。自那以后，Arthur就明智地装作没看穿Orm的谎言和糊弄，在Omega给孩子喂奶的时候他都会避开，好让他的弟弟没那么尴尬，当然了，在Orm涨奶时，他也会主动帮他解决这个困扰。

随后，Arthur快速游回了他们共同居住的卧室的门口，他想趁着孩子们都休息了的时候和Orm亲昵一会儿，他想把他的弟弟楼抱进怀里，闻着他带有一股奶香味的Omega信息素，用唇齿稳固他对Orm的标记。他们已经有很长一段没有亲密了，每一次当氛围变得暧昧时，不是Kalin的哭声打断了逐渐升温的情欲，就是他们的女儿Nakoa兴冲冲地冲进他们的房间里跟他们描述她看到的奇异事物。

在因为害怕吵醒孩子而没有敲门，直接推开房门后，Arthur才知道，这也许不是一个好时机——或者说这是个绝妙的时机。

Kalin的食量不大，一次几乎喝不了多少奶，而日复一日储蓄在Omega胸部中的奶水让Orm烦恼极了，他的胸部因过多的奶水而肿涨疼痛，可他又不好意思和Arthur开口，只好自己偷偷摸摸地试着把过多的奶水挤出来。Arthur推门进来时他正揉捏着自己柔软的胸肉和乳头，尝试着挤出奶水。开门的声音吓Orm得赶忙抬头望向声源，他的乳头还被自己捏在指间，自己却一点也没察觉。

Arthur呆愣地看着眼前的这一幕，在听到Orm的怒吼后，他反应迅速地躲开了迎面而来的枕头——感谢亚特兰蒂斯之王，Orm没有把他的三叉戟戳到他脸上。

“为什么你就不能该死的敲一下门，Arthur！”Orm慌忙拉起被子遮住了他裸露的上身，他先是回头看了一眼摇床以确保婴儿没有被他的声音吵醒，然后才怒视着站在一旁的Alpha。

“你应该告诉我。”

“什么？”，Orm顺着Arthur的目光望向自己的胸口，他苍白的脸上猛地泛上一层淡红，Omega压低声音威胁他的兄长，“和你无关，Arthur，滚出去。”

“为什么不找我帮你，Orm”，Alpha的本能在Arthur的身体里咆哮起来，他应该满足他的Omega的全部需求，而Orm却故意瞒着他，伴侣对他隐瞒自己的欲望以及不能满足自己的Omega的需求让Alpha觉得他的权威收到了蔑视，占有欲在他的血管里翻腾起来，极具侵略性的辛辣Alpha信息素喷薄而出，灌满了整间卧室，他必须让Orm明白他的底线。他不在意他的伴侣惹出一大堆麻烦，也不介意Orm的挑衅，但他不能容忍Omega对他隐瞒需求，试图自己满足自己——这对一个Alpha来说是不能容忍的侮辱。Orm是他的伴侣，他的Omega，只有他有权利爱抚满足Omega强壮漂亮的身体。

Orm的腰一下就软了，近几个月累积的情欲和充斥着整个房间的Alpha信息素引起的热潮在他的身体里逐渐苏醒。他后颈的腺体发烫，阴茎已经有了勃起的趋向，空虚感从身体深处蹿出，激起了Orm对他的Alpha的渴望。

“你不能这么做！”Orm惊慌地说，因为Kalin还睡在床边的摇床里，他的声音只敢压得低低的。

“我是你的Alpha，你的国王”，Arthur扯开Orm盖在身上的被子将Omega压在身下，他抓着Orm挣扎的双手固定在头顶，吻住Orm的双唇将他的惊呼和怒骂全部吞食。Alpha用尖牙略显粗暴地撕咬Omega的下唇以示他的不满，他勾住Orm的舌头掠夺他的呼吸，用舌尖摩擦上颚和牙床引起Omega的阵阵战栗，“我当然能这么做，弟弟。”

他一手握住弟弟因为哺乳而丰腴了不少的胸乳揉捏亵玩，另一侧还沾着几滴乳白液体的乳头则被他含进嘴里用力吮吸。他轻轻啃咬已经硬挺的乳头，有着粗糙舌苔的舌头大力地舔着敏感的乳尖。奶水很轻易地就被Arthur吸了出来，他像个孩子一样热情地吮吸着Omega的乳头，用舌尖顶弄微张的乳孔。被Arthur夹在指间拉扯揉捏的乳头也被挤出了奶水，一线白色的液体沿着微微隆起的胸部的曲线缓缓流下，不仅润湿了Alpha的手掌，还给自己的胸膛润上一层水光。

响亮的吞咽声让Orm羞耻得恨不得把自己打晕，然而堵塞在胸口的奶水被吸出的感觉实在太过舒爽，他甚至情不自禁地挺起了胸膛将乳头送进Alpha的嘴里。身体里流动着的滚烫热潮让他浑身发软发烫，情欲给Omega的身体染上了一层薄红。他的后穴随着Alpha吞咽奶水的动作渐渐流出了黏滑的液体并不甘寂寞地开合着，带有奶香的Omega信息素逐渐变得浓郁起来——Orm的身体已经准备好了要接受他的Alpha的入侵和占有。几声粘腻的呻吟从Orm的喉咙里溢出，他像只被捏住肉垫的奶猫一样哼哼着，腰肢不自觉地扭动，脚后跟也情色地磨蹭着Alpha的小腿催促他。

Arthur暂时放过了那两粒被玩的红肿的、仍缓缓流着奶水的乳头，粗暴且迅速的扯下Orm和自己身上残余的衣服。Alpha握住Omega左腿的脚踝拉至唇边，用唇齿舔吻轻咬苍白的脚踝上，脚踝突出的那块位置被他烙下了尤其多的吻痕和牙印。他一路向上舔吻着，吻过Orm的小腿肚和膝窝，最终来到了柔嫩的大腿内侧。大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤被Arthur反复地舔吻啃咬，他握紧了Orm的双腿，不允许他的弟弟有任何躲闪或挣扎的意思，唇齿仔细地爱抚膜拜着，直至那一片肌肤都红肿不堪，既麻痒又疼痛。Orm右腿的大腿内侧也被Arthur照顾到了，密密麻麻的吻痕和牙印被烙在两边大腿内侧的皮肤上，红肿的皮肤让Orm无法合拢双腿，只能大张着腿无助地迎合Alpha的玩弄。

儿子还睡在摇床里的事实让Orm不敢发出过大的叫声，他咬着自己的下唇压抑过于甜腻的呻吟，身体也绷得紧紧的。情欲和羞耻引起的泪水从他的眼角滑了出来，他的身体却因为这样的情况更加滚烫了，他的阴茎硬得发疼，穴口也饥渴地开合着，大股大股透明黏滑的肠液从甬道深处流出，让他的下身变得湿滑粘稠。

“Arthur”，他小声乞求着，Alpha信息素的刺激让他像疯了一样地渴望着兄长的阴茎，他想要Arthur狠狠操进来，结住他，用精液灌满他的肚子，帮他解决这焚烧理智的热潮。几个月来因被打断而憋在心中的情欲和渴求在这时争相涌了出来，如海啸一般淹没了Orm的理智和矜持，让他的脑子里只有被Alpha阴茎填满的欲求。

Arthur没再为难Orm——实际上他也忍不住了——他握住Orm的腰将他翻了个身，让Omega跪趴在床上翘起臀部，一手揉捏着沾满湿滑肠液的臀肉，一手扶着他硬挺的阴茎就这么操了进去。

肠肉热情地收缩着欢迎熟悉的阴茎，湿滑的肠液让Alpha入侵得十分方便顺利，肠壁推挤按摩着粗壮的阴茎，吸得Arthur忍不住发出了一声低吼。他抓握住Orm的两瓣臀肉揉捏拉扯，逼迫Omega高翘着臀部承受他的操干。Arthur早已熟悉了这具身体的每一处敏感点，他的阴茎在稍作停顿，享受了一会儿湿热肠壁的讨好之后，便凶猛地操干起推挤它的后穴。Alpha很快就找到了前列腺的位置，他用阴茎激烈地鞭挞操干那块敏感软肉，他操的很深，阴茎却只是浅浅地抽出来一些，阴茎的冠状头部甚至不怀好意地抵着前列腺抽插振动。

Orm几乎要尖叫出声，但对会惊醒孩子的顾虑让他硬生生将尖叫逼了回去，被填满的满足让他的腰轻轻发颤，一阵比一阵激烈的快感让Orm大脑发空，他的眼睛迷茫地睁着，带着哭腔的低声呻吟和不断从眼角滑落的泪水让他整个人看起来可怜兮兮。Arthur快且重的操干把他顶的不断往前，可每当他快要撞到床头时，Alpha就会抓着他的胯骨把他拽回去继续操干。

Arthur松开两瓣被捏出指印的臀瓣，上身微微俯趴在Orm身上。他再次握住Omega丰腴的胸乳大力揉捏，乳头被他夹在指尖碾压揉搓，一股股奶水也被挤的喷了出来。Arthur下身操干的动作也愈发凶猛，从肠道里挤出来的黏滑肠液在肉体撞击间被拍击成了白色的泡沫，Alpha的胯部狠狠地撞击着弟弟的臀部，两瓣本就布满指印的手指被撞拍的通红。他的阴茎不断深入，在触碰到软糯的生殖腔口时，他重重地顶了一下。

胸前和后穴不断累积叠加的快感让Orm抽噎着射了出来，他用力地揪紧被单，艰难地咽下高昂的呻吟声，脚趾紧绷，腰肢却猛然塌了下去。他的肠壁因高潮而快速收缩推挤着粗壮的Alpha阴茎，湿热黏滑的肠液大股大股地涌了出来，带出更为浓郁的Omega信息素刺激着趴在他身上动作的Alpha。

趁着Orm高潮的瞬间，不断叩击软糯腔口的Alpha阴茎猛地操了进去。软糯的小口被操开，紧紧地吮吸着阴茎头部。紧接着，没有丝毫犹豫，Arthur抽插着阴茎操干紧致温暖的生殖腔，试图收缩的腔壁在Alpha强势且凶狠的操干下，只能温顺地吮吸讨好着阴茎，乞求Alpha的温柔。

Orm终于忍不出哭叫了一声，高潮的余韵再加上生殖腔被操开的快感实在是太多了，他的生殖腔抽搐着再次涌出一股温热的肠液，阴茎也射出了一小股稀薄的精液。他几乎浑身都贴在了床铺上，唯有屁股是被Arthur抓握在手中，被迫着高高翘起。这样的姿势让Orm羞耻到了极点，他终于低下头向Alpha示弱，哽咽哀求着他的兄长，他的Alpha放过他。

但打定主意的Arthur并不打算就这样饶过他的伴侣，他要让Orm明白，他的一切需求都该由他，也只能由他满足。Alpha的阴茎像楔子一样钉在弟弟的生殖腔里，阴茎每一次的摩擦操干都能让被操的红肿的腔壁抽搐着收缩。Orm的声音因为长时间的哀求和哭泣已经嘶哑了，但他的声音还是压的很低，唯恐吵醒了睡在摇床上的孩子。

“求……求你了，Arthur”，Orm断断续续地说，他的眼睛已经哭得红肿了，大腿根部也因快感而抽搐着，“我不行了。”

Arthur沉默着没有说话，他用力握住Orm已经没有奶水的胸乳揉搓了几下，胯部摆动地力度猛然变强，阴茎的茎身摩擦过前列腺狠狠地操开腔壁，头部研磨着极度敏感的腔肉。

“不……不行！”体内的膨胀感让Orm睁大了眼睛，他胡乱地摇着头，“我不能再怀孕了，求你了，Arthur，哥哥，求你。”

Alpha的沉默让害怕的Orm哭了起来，他挣扎着想要往前爬，却被Alpha再次拽了回来继续操干。在快感和恐惧的刺激下，Orm又一次达到了高潮，他的大脑霎时间一片空白，温热的肠液从深处喷涌涌而出。而就在阴茎结彻底锁住Omega之前，Arthur把他的阴茎迅速拔了出来，他的阴茎抽搐着把大股的精液射在了Omega红肿的屁股上。白色的精液沿着高翘的臀部的弧线向下流动，最后没入大张的双腿间，构成一副极度淫靡的场景

Arthur抱住仍在啜泣的伴侣让他躺在自己的胸膛上，他亲吻着弟弟沾满泪水和唾液的脸，吻住被Orm自己咬的红肿发疼的双唇。Alpha一边用掌心抚摸弟弟仍在轻颤的大腿和后腰，一边在Orm的耳边呢喃着爱语，哄着他哭泣的伴侣。

Orm想从他的身上翻下来，不看这个该死的混蛋一眼，可搂住他腰间的手掌和发软的身体却不允许他这么做。他狠狠地咬了Arthur的侧颈一口，在上面留下了一个极深的牙印后便扭过头躲避兄长贴在他耳边的嘴唇。

“Orm”，Arthur捧着他的脸让他直视着他，他稍稍抬头，用自己的额头抵住弟弟的额头，鼻尖抵着弟弟的鼻尖磨蹭，“无论发生了什么，你都应该告诉我，我知道你觉得这很尴尬，可我们是亲人，是伴侣。我是你的Alpha，你应该把你的需求告诉我，满足你的一切需求是我的责任，而我也乐于这么做。”

原本在挣扎的Orm逐渐停下了自己的动作，他静静地凝视着Arthur的眼睛——Alpha的眼睛里映出的只有他。过了一会儿，他轻哼了一声，像是妥协一般吻了吻Alpha的嘴角。他双手撑在哥哥的胸膛上支撑起酸软的身体望了望摇床——很好，Kalin还在熟睡。

“……你真的是个混蛋你知道吗？”Orm重新趴下来躺在Alpha身上并埋首在Arthur的颈肩处闷闷道。

“喔，我可从没说过我不是。”

end


End file.
